


The Little Prince of Halloween

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween AU, Halloween skins to come later, M/M, Mentioned John/Daiki and Sarah/Sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: When Jack was dared to enter the old haunted house, he wasn't expected to be invited to a monster's Halloween party. Or become best friends with the powerful King of Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'But Megs, it isn't Halloween. Why're you writing Halloween stuff?' Because inspiration hit and you can't control when that stuff happens. Also, if people can write Christmas stuff whenever they want, I will write Halloween stuff whenever I want. Y'all can't stop me!

Jack whimpered as he walked through the haunted house. He didn’t know why he’d let his friends convince him to come in here by himself. Everyone knew the house was haunted and that anyone that entered never emerged. That’s what Christian’s big brother and his friends had said, anyways. Dad and Otosan wouldn’t have let them anywhere near the house; not because it was haunted, of course, because adults didn’t believe in that stuff; but Christian had wanted to see it. And then his big brother had told them the story and Jason had dared him to go inside and then everyone else had dared him too. He was really scared and he wanted to leave, but he had to stay inside for ten minutes to prove he wasn’t a big scaredy-cat.

He heard something shatter against the ground near his feet and screamed, leaping away from it. He stared at the old glass on the floor and felt heat rush up his face in embarrassment. He’d knocked the stupid thing over with his elbow and screamed like a baby. Tears burned down his face and he dropped onto his bottom to cry.

He was so stupid! He was stupid and a big scaredy-cat. His Dad wouldn’t be scared of this stuff! Why couldn’t he be brave and show his friends that there was nothing in this stupid old house? Why did he have to be so scared?

“Hey, you okay?” a gruff voice asked.

Jack gasped and looked up, staring at the wolfman dressed like a cowboy kneeling down in front of him. He felt his bladder tremble and he bit his lip as more tears started falling. He didn’t want to be eaten either!

“W-werewolf!” he cried as he tried to scramble away from the monster.

“Where?” the wolfman demanded as he looked around. The fuzzy ears on the top of his head stood up straight as his eyes widened and his mouth made an “o”. He turned to give Jack a silly, lopsided grin that made Jack giggle softly. “Oh, yer talkin’ about me! Well, I’ll have you know I ain’t a werewolf. I’m a were _coyote_. And I don’t eat kids, if that’s what yer worried about.”

“What do you eat, Mr. Werecoyote?” Jack asked softly. “Grown-ups?”

“Nah; humans taste really gross,” the werecoyote stuck out his tongue between his fangs. “I usually eat steak and burgers. The odd chicken now and again when I can catch the slippery devils. Who’d think those feather-butts were so quick?”

Jack giggled and wiped at his eyes. “Do you live here, Mr. Werecoyote?”

“Call me Jesse,” the werecoyote smiled. “And no, I don’t. I just come here to see if there’s anyone that wants to go to a really cool party.”

“A party?” Jack frowned.

Jesse nodded his head and his floppy ears bounced over the rim of his cowboy hat. “Yah! It’s awesome! There’s cake and candies and Ana always makes this amazing punch. Really wets yer whistle.”

Jack’s frown deepened. “My Daddy said not to trust strangers that offer candy to get me to go somewhere,” he said.

Jesse blinked at him and then grinned. “Yer Daddy’s really smart then. But I give you my word as a werecoyote that I ain’t gunna kidnap yah. I just kinda told the King that I was bringing a friend and they cancelled on me at the last minute. Don’t want to show up all alone.”

“The King?” Jack blinked.

“The King of Halloween,” Jesse nodded. “He’s the coolest. Ain’t no one more powerful than him and tonight is his night.”

“It’s his birthday?” Jack asked.

“Nah, it’s just the day when his powers are their strongest,” Jesse shook his head. “Think he’s born in May or somethin’. Or maybe that was his dad. I can’t remember; I was never good with rememberin’ birthdays.”

“My Daddy will be worried if I’m home too late,” Jack added.

“No problem,” Jesse grinned as he pulled an old-fashioned pocket watch out of his pocket. “It’s only a quarter after nine,” he said as he pressed one of the knobs. “There, time’s stopped for now. We can go to the party and return without anyone missing you.”

“You sure?” Jack asked.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Jesse said as he made an x over his chest.

Jack swallowed. “Okay. My name’s Jack.”

“Jack? I like it!” Jesse barked, wagging his tail happily. “Come on! Portal’s right over here!”

Jack giggled as he followed Jesse out of the hallway. They walked across the main floor and Jesse opened a closet door. He bowed at the waist and motioned towards the swirling green portal on the other side of the door. Jack swallowed nervously before he stepped forward into it.

“Oh!” a voice said as he felt hot and cold rush over him. “Hello, dear. Are you Jesse’s friend?”

Jack opened his eyes and stared at the women in front of him. They were half-bird and brilliantly coloured, their hair done like the ones he’d seen in the Egyptian wing of the museum, and their make-up very similar. They were beautiful, their feathers gleaming in the candlelight around them and they were all dressed in similarly brilliant costumes that accentuated their hips.

“Yes,” he nodded shyly. “I’m Jack.”

They started twittering and smiling at him immediately. A few moved forward to pet his hair, cooing that he was adorable. Jack blushed and squirmed wishing Jesse was there so that he could hide behind his leg.

“Enough of that, ladies!” a voice shouted before a much older birdwoman stepped forward. “Give the poor boy some room. Don’t go mother henning him when he just stepped through the portal. The poor dear probably doesn’t know what to make of all you harpies.”

The other women backed off immediately as the gray haired woman knelt down to be on eye level with Jack. She wasn’t as brilliantly coloured as the other women, but Jack immediately liked her best. There was something motherly about her that he knew he could trust. Her gray hair and blue feathers made him want to snuggle in close and listen to old stories.

“Did Jesse bring you here?” she asked.

“Uh huh,” Jack nodded.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jesse barked as he stepped through the portal. “I wanted to make sure the coast was clear. Never know what supernatural person might be lurking in the shadows.” Jesse sat down beside Jack and grinned. “You met Ana and her flock, huh?”

“Ana?” Jack asked, looking at the older woman.

“That is correct,” she smiled. “I am Ana Amari. These twittering darlings are my sisters, nieces, cousins, and daughters.”

“That’s a lot of family,” Jack murmured.

“We harpies like to have large families. It keeps us safe,” Ana said. “Your make-up is ruined. Do you want me to fix it?”

“Please,” Jack giggled.

“Can I carry you?” she asked.

“Uh huh,” Jack laughed. “If you can. I’m eight years old!”

“Oh, I can carry much older boys than that,” she reassured him before hoisting him up under the armpits. “Oh, my, but you are a healthy little boy, aren’t you, Jack? Your parents must take very good care of you.”

Jack nodded as he was carried off to a side room on Ana’s hip. Ana started pulling out makeup and touching up Jack’s face. Her feathers tickled his nose and he giggled and huffed at them. She smiled at him, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

“So,” she asked as she smeared makeup under his eye. “Why were you all alone? Jesse doesn’t like to approach children in crowds. Always afraid of getting attacked, that one. Doesn’t matter that he’s older now; you never forget your first beating at the hands of other children.”

“Daddy let me go trick-or-treating with my friends,” he said. “Otosan didn’t want me to go, but Mommy reminded him that it’s a safe town and that Christian’s older brother would be looking after us. He’s fourteen. And then Mama said that he couldn’t keep me against his hip like he does with Hanzo and Genji because I’m not little anymore.”

“Big family,” Ana smiled.

Jack nodded. “Daddy and Mommy were married, but then they stopped loving each other as anything but really good friends. Otosan and Mama were married too, but they were never more than friends. Then Daddy met Otosan and Mommy met Mama and they fell in love and we all live together now.”

“That’s…quite the family,” Ana chuckled. “I’m glad they still get along. Break-ups and divorces are always messy.”

Jack nodded happily. “Is my makeup fixed?” he asked.

“It is; you are a terrifying little vampire,” she chuckled.

Jack grinned widely before he accepted her hand and followed her out of the room. Jesse wagged his tail happily at the sight of him before happily picking him up and setting him on his hip. Jack laughed, grinning as he was easily carried past the twittering harpies and into the ballroom.

He stared at the scene in front of him, wondering if he had stepped into a movie at some point. Hundreds of candles were floating in the air, throwing firelight in all directions while a roaring fire made the room nice and warm. Rows and rows of tables were piled high with food; everything from roasted pig to candy corn was laid out. People were dancing in the center, their costumes so brilliantly coloured that Jack wanted to cry because they were so beautiful.

He saw werewolves and fairies and angels and demons and all sorts of mythical creatures. A tall, muscular harpy was dancing with a centaur, easily keeping her feet from being crushed by their enormous hooves. An angel was dancing with a much shorter being, laughing happily as they somehow managed to jump in the air and do a somersault.

“Whoa,” he whispered against Jesse’s cheek.

“Somethin’ special, eh?” Jesse chuckled. “Yer a guest of honour, Jack. Not too often we get humans comin’ here to celebrate with us.”

“They won’t hurt me?” he asked.

“Nah, no one likes to hurt a kid,” Jesse said before he set him down. “You gunna keep up with me, little vampire?”

“Uh huh,” Jack said as he held onto Jesse’s belt loop.

“There’s a good kid,” Jesse wagged his tail. “Come on; I’ll introduce ya to some friends of mine.”

Jack followed Jesse over to the angel and the short man. They both stared at Jack in awe before the angel knelt down to cup his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead and murmured something softly before she gave Jack a big hug.

“It is an honour to meet you,” she smiled. “My name is Angela.”

“I’m Jack,” he smiled in return to before he looked at the short man. “Um. Are you a dwarf?”

“By some definitions,” the man snorted. “Technically, I’m an elf with dwarfism. Most people don’t like to notice that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jack ducked his head.

“Ah, don’t feel bad,” the man smiled at him. “Yer just a kid; what would you know about elven politics? Name’s Torbjörn, little vampire.”

“I’m not really a vampire,” Jack giggled.

“Ah, I know; can see it in those pretty blue eyes of yers,” Torbjörn smiled. “Yer a human. Don’t get too many of them around here. Real treat fer us.”

“The King isn’t going to be mad, right?” Jack asked softly.

“No,” Angela shook her head. “He will be just as happy to meet you, Jack. Don’t be afraid.”

Jack smiled just as a hush fell over the room. Jack pressed himself against Jesse’s leg as they turned to face a set of double doors. They opened wide, but there were too many heads in the way for Jack to see who was coming. He held on tightly to Jesse’s belt loop as people started parting and bowing to whoever was walking towards them.

Jack stared at the figure that emerged from the crowd. They were just a child, shorter than even Jack was, wearing a regal suit with a long cape. Jack giggled in spite of himself as he looked into the triangle eyeholes of the pumpkin head the king was wearing.

“You’re a kid!” he said happily. “Just like me!”

“Of course,” the King laughed. “What did you think I was?”

“An adult, like everyone else here,” Jack said before he bowed at the waist. “It is an honour to meet you, King of Halloween!”

“It is a pleasure to meet you too, vampire human,” the King laughed.

“My name’s Jack!” he grinned as he straightened up.

“Mine’s Gabriel,” the King’s triangle eyes turned into thin chevrons and he tipped his head to the side. “Do you like candy corn?”

“Yup,” Jack grinned.

“Good! I can’t stand it and they always put out way too much. Come on!” Gabriel laughed as he grabbed Jack’s hand.

They hurried off towards the food table and Jack could just see most of the adults nodding their heads. Had he done something that they approved of? He wondered what it was.

Gabriel picked up a strange looking treat and held it out to him. “I know it looks funny, but it’s a cookie,” he laughed. “Ana likes to make funny shapes for me.”

Jack nibbled on the cookie and blinked. “Ooh!” he laughed before popping the cookie into his mouth. “It’s good. But I’m scared to ask what it is.”

“Chocolate chippit, duh,” Gabriel shook his head. “What did you think it was?”

“Toenails?” Jack laughed.

“Ew!” Gabriel pulled his head back and shook it. “Ew! Why would we eat that!?”

“Because it’s Halloween and that’s what most monsters eat, right? Toenails and blood and eyeballs….”

“That’s so gross,” Gabriel laughed before he carefully fed a cookie through the spaces in his wicked grin. “No one eats that!”

“Well, that just means that I can eat everything without a fear,” Jack grinned before he reached up to grab another cookie. “So, how old are you?”

“Nine,” Gabriel replied.

“You’re so short!”

“Shut up! I’ll grow,” Gabriel pouted, the happy grin on the pumpkin’s face turning upside down.

Jack giggled and poked the pumpkin’s cheek. “So, is this your real face?”

“No, it’s sort of the crown that I have to wear,” Gabriel said. “Maybe if you’re really nice to me, I’ll let you see my real face.”

“You’re on!” Jack laughed. “So, is there anything to do besides eat?”

“You bet! Come on!”

Gabriel stayed with him throughout the party, showing him how to play the games that were set up. No one let Gabriel win just because he was the king, but he was talented enough to win most of the competitions. Jack beat him in the beanbag throw and the centaur in charge of the game, Reinhardt, laughed loudly as he handed him the stuffed Cerberus toy he wanted.

They stuffed themselves on delicious food, giggling and laughing happily. They danced with the music, Gabriel happily showing him how to waltz while Ana carried him through a tango and Jesse showed him how to foxtrot. Reinhardt let them ride on his back as he and another centaur jousted each other, his huge back and shoulders keeping the lance from striking them.

“This is so much fun!” Jack laughed. “I never want it to end!”

“I know,” Gabriel said as he tugged Jack along behind him. “But it has to. You have to go home to your family.”

“I know,” Jack smiled and hugged Gabriel tightly. “You’re the coolest, Gabriel!”

“Thanks! You’re cool too!” Gabriel laughed before they stepped out onto a balcony. “Okay, you remember how I said that I’d show you my face if you were really nice to me?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, here we are,” Gabriel said. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? They get really mad when I don’t have my pumpkin on.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel shrugged. “Something to do with not being assassinated, but I don’t care. I feel safe with you.”

Jack nodded and sat down on the bench. Gabriel reached up and carefully pulled the pumpkin off of his head. Jack’s mouth opened in a big ‘o’ as he stared at the bronze-skinned boy pushing his curls out of his face. There was a faint orange glow around his throat and behind his eyes, which were a sweet brown colour.

“You’re really pretty,” Jack said softly.

“You think so?” Gabriel grinned, showing off a missing canine tooth in his top jaw. “You’re really pretty too, Jack!”

Jack blushed in spite of himself and giggled. “Thank you for trusting me, Gabriel. I promise, I won’t tell a soul,” he said as he crossed his heart.

“Thank you,” Gabriel smiled. “There’s one other thing I want to give you.”

Gabriel pulled a necklace out of his pocket and held it out to him. Jack took it and stared at the owl head and wings dangling from the chain.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured.

“I want you to have it,” Gabriel smiled. “It’s a token of my esteem. It means that I put a lot of value in our friendship and that you will always be welcome in my court. It’s an honour few people get.”

“Thank you so much!” Jack grinned as he slipped the necklace over his head. “I’ll treasure it always!”

“Um,” Gabriel bit his lip. “Can I also give you a kiss?”

“A kiss?” Jack blushed up even more than he already was. “W-why?”

“Because I want to. Is that bad?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “I just don’t know too many boys that want to kiss each other. What if my breath smells bad?”

“I don’t care,” Gabriel smiled. “Mine probably smells just as bad.”

Jack giggled as he got to his feet. Gabriel stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips. It tingled, like he had stepped a little too close to a fire. Jack shivered as Gabriel pulled away and smiled.

“Thank you,” he said before he looked down at his feet. “I should get going.”

“Yah,” Gabriel nodded. “Come on. Jesse’ll take you home.”

Jack followed Gabriel back into the ballroom after he had put his head back on and they headed for Jesse. The werecoyote happily scooped Jack up and set him on his hip, grinning as Gabriel tipped his head back.

“Farewell, Jack,” Gabriel said. “I look forward to your next visit.”

“Me too,” Jack said as he bowed his head. “May your reign be long and prosperous, Gabriel!”

Jesse carried him out of the ballroom as everyone waved goodbye. Jack rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder as they walked back through the portal to the haunted house. Jack retrieved his bag of candy from the ground and placed the Cerberus stuffy inside.

“Will I be able to go again next year?” he asked.

“Not sure,” Jesse scratched at his neck. “Might be a while before the paths open properly again. Don’t worry. I’ll come find you when the next party happens. You can count on it.”

“Okay,” Jack smiled as Jesse pressed the button on his pocket watch.

He waited a few more minutes as Jesse vanished from sight before he walked out of the house and grinned at the stunned kids waiting outside. He waved and trotted forward, shooting Christian’s older brother a grin.

“See? Piece of cake!”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe you still wear that old thing,” Genji grinned as he combed his green hair into place.

“It’s special to me,” Jack replied as he rubbed the black makeup around his eye. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Hey,” Genji pouted at him. “Just because I’m younger doesn’t mean I don’t understand.”

“I believe he is implying that you don’t hold onto anything long enough to get attached,” Hanzo teased around the length of ribbon in between his teeth.

“That’s even worse!” Genji wailed.

Jack laughed as he pulled his gloves and jacket on. “There, I look enough like a ghoul?” he asked.

“I can’t believe you went through with dyeing your hair white,” Hanzo shuddered. “Also can’t believe Mom didn’t pitch a fit when she found out.”

Jack laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought it made him look intimidating with the pasty white makeup he was wearing. He smoothed out the lapels of his jacket and smirked at his brothers. He waved to them before heading downstairs to where his “date” was waiting.

Jesse was talking with Sayaka, smiling politely and making sure to keep her left hand in sight at all times. Jack kissed his Mama’s cheek and waved as he dragged Jesse out of the house. He waited until they were a safe distance from the house before he reached up to tug on Jesse’s ears.

“I can’t believe it’s been almost twenty years,” he laughed. “What, did Gabe not want to see me again?”

“Gabe asked about you every year,” Jesse laughed as he shoved Jack’s hand away from his delicate ears. “It broke his heart every time I told him that you couldn’t be brought to the castle.”

“But this year I can,” Jack grinned. “Think he’ll like my costume? I was going for ghoulish vampire.”

“It looks good,” Jesse grinned. “Make the jacket yerself?”

“No, my dad helped,” Jack smiled. “Never could get the hang of a needle.”

“I’m sure Gabe’ll love to teach you,” Jesse chuckled before he stepped into an alley. “Portal’s down here.”

Jack followed, trying his best not to bolt through the swirling green portal. Jesse walked through first and Jack stepped through when his tail had vanished. Harpies started twittering immediately, staring at him in disbelief before a familiar, older harpy hurried forward.

“Jack!”

“Hi, Ana,” Jack smiled as he hugged the harpy close. “You look lovely.”

“Flatterer,” Ana twittered happily. “You grew up to be such a strapping young man! Oh, everyone is going to be so surprised!”

“I don’t think as surprised as you think,” Jack laughed. “It’s been almost twenty years. I wasn’t going to stay a kid forever.”

“True,” Ana chuckled. “Come; they will want to see you before Gabriel shows up and demands all of your attention.”

Jack swallowed as he followed her out into the ballroom. The colours weren’t as brilliant as he remembered, but there was something just as beautiful about them. He inhaled slowly, taking in the people dancing on the dancefloor, standing by the buffet tables, and a few already getting a head start on the games. He didn’t see Gabriel anywhere, but he suspected his friend was going to make a grand entrance.

Almost on cue, people started bowing and pulling away as a huge set of double doors. Jack’s heart jumped into his throat as a man around his height strode forward. The pumpkin head was as finely cut as he remembered, but instead of the simple costume that he had worn in his youth, Gabriel was wearing a complex costume with a jagged cloak with a collar that reached up past his head. Jack did his best not to stand up too straight as he bowed at the waist.

“Jack?” Gabriel asked in surprise.

“My King,” Jack replied as he straightened up. “You look good.”

Jack yelped as he was dragged into a tight hug. Gabriel laughed as he easily hoisted him off of his feet and spun around. Jack laughed once he realized what was happening and wasn’t about to get crushed by the overly excited King of Halloween. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders as he was set down, grinning at Gabriel.

“Well, would you look at that; the short-ass grew,” he teased.

Claws pushed up into his hair and Jack shivered as Gabriel ran his fingers through the strands. “You did too,” Gabriel murmured. “Is your hair naturally this colour?”

“No, I died it for the occasion,” Jack laughed. “It’s normally golden blond.”

The claws travelled slowly down his face before they gently tugged on the pendant around Jack’s neck. He heard Gabriel gasp softly before the pumpkin head was pressed against his.

“You kept it?” he whispered.

“It’s my most treasured possession, along with a well-loved Cerberus plushie,” Jack smiled.

“I lied,” Gabriel suddenly blurted out. “It wasn’t a token of my esteem, it was an engagement token!”

“What?” Jack blinked in confusion.

Gabriel tipped his head back and groaned. “My stupid brain thought that giving you it was a good idea; I was so smitten with you I wanted to make sure I would get to see you again. I’m so sorry that I lied to you and….”

Jack bent double and slapped his knee, cackling loudly. “Oh my god, you gave me an engagement ring at the age of nine and I didn’t even know it! Can we get any more pathetic?!”

Gabriel joined him a few moments later, throwing his head back and laughing loudly. The crowd around them twittered happily, nodding their heads in approval as the King and his unintentional intended laughed. When they calmed down, Gabriel bowed at the waist and offered Jack his hand. Jack mirrored the bow and took Gabriel’s hand.

“You remember how to waltz?” Gabriel teased as he pulled Jack onto the dancefloor.

“I’ve taken some lessons,” Jack chuckled as they started twirling across the dancefloor. “I’m not as bad as I used to be.”

“You were quite uncoordinated,” Gabriel agreed as they danced. “Amazing what a few decades can do, hmm?”

“Indeed,” Jack chuckled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Jack,” Gabriel sighed.

“So,” Jack smirked deviously as they continued dancing. “If we’re getting married, you should meet my parents.”

Gabriel sputtered in surprise. “What?!”

“Well, this is an engagement ring, isn’t it?” Jack laughed as he played with the pendant. “I’m old enough to accept such an offering. Even if it was made twenty years ago.”

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Jack’s face. “Do you know what you’re saying?” he demanded. “If we marry, you’ll be bound to me for all eternity. You’ll wax and wane as I do. Old and young. Dead and alive. You’ll lose everyone you love….”

“Gabriel,” Jack said gently as he reached up to cup the pumpkin head’s cheek. “Did I say we’re getting married tomorrow? We have time to figure this out. Besides, I’m positive Jesse was just being a shithead and it’s not actually that hard to move between Earth and this place.”

“Maybe,” Gabriel shook his head. “But…you’re serious?”

“Yes; are you?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel murmured before he pulled Jack after him off the dancefloor. “But you need to see me first. I don’t want you looking forward to see a baby-faced little boy.”

“Well, I knew you grew up, dumbass,” Jack teased.

“Jack,” Gabriel shook his head as they hurried out into the courtyard under the full moon. “Promise me that you won’t run?”

“What, you grow a spider face on me?” Jack teased.

Gabriel pulled the pumpkin head off and Jack stared. Gone were the soft baby features remembered. Instead, his features were sharp and heavily scarred. His soft brown eyes had turned red and the white sclera had turned black. A soft brown goatee framed his lips and dominated his chin. His skin was mottled and flaking, drifting off in a black smoke.

“I am…not quite a corpse,” Gabriel sighed.

“I still think you’re beautiful,” Jack smiled as he reached up to cup his cheek. “A real King of Halloween. Terrifying features and all.”

Gabriel blinked at him before he pulled him close. “I am the King and you are my Prince,” he murmured as they started dancing slowly. “Jack…will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Jack smiled and danced with him. “Let’s just hope you survive my parents. My Mama will tear you apart.”

“Yikes,” he laughed. “I’m going to get grilled?”

“Yup,” Jack smirked. “Everyone is going to want to know all about you.”

“I want to know about them too,” Gabriel murmured before he leaned in and kissed him. “My Prince. _Te amo_.”

“That’s Spanish, right?” Jack asked.

“ _Sí_ ,” he chuckled.

“So,” Jack smiled as he reached up to run his hand down Gabriel’s face. “You going to turn into one of those sugar skulls?”

“That would be interesting,” Gabriel chuckled. “I’ll enjoy getting to celebrate _Dia de los Muertos_ with you.”

“That’s in a few days, right?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel twirled them around and dipped Jack backwards over his arm. “You’ll love my mother, just as she’ll love you.”

“Queen of the Dead?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Gabriel chuckled before they stopped beneath the full moon and kissed again. “You look beautiful in this light, Jack.”

“So do you,” Jack sighed happily. “Like a real king.”

Gabriel kissed him and held him close. Jack tucked himself into his strong arms and let out a soft sigh of contentment. This was perfect. It was worth waiting twenty years for. To feel this close to someone in such a short amount of time was amazing.

And Hanzo said that Disney was unrealistic. Ha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting this story! I'm glad you all enjoy it.


End file.
